The broad purpose of this prospective study is to determine the effect of maternal calcium supplementation on bone mineral content in the mother and fetus and calcium homeostasis in the newborn infant. Specifically, this study aims to determine the effect of chronic maternal calcium supplementation on bone mineralization in mother and fetus and metabolism of serum bone minerals, calcium and phosphorus and their major regulatory factors.